


Twitterpated

by Reference_Hungry_MSUFG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Condoms, Deepthroating, M/M, Making Out, Online Friendship, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG/pseuds/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG
Summary: When Dean decides to meet his friend from Twitter IRL as a surprise, he doesn't quite expect the guy to be so hot, or for that hot guy to flirt with him, or anything else that comes after that for that matter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michi27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/gifts).



> This was written for @michichar27 after she so lovingly sent me a Christmas card and Destiel necklace. It seems like I'm hitting on her with it lol I'm not. Though I lube her very much, this is just inspired by my husband Eric saying how cute it is that we're exchanging gifts and suggesting I write her something. So Of Course I got inspired and I blame both of them, as well as my Beta for extra inspiration and influence, for the fact that I am now writing this at 2am multiple times. Also, it's a Christmas miracle that the fic and corresponding gift arrived before actual Christmas today because it still shows its delayed until Thursday on the tracking! So Merry Christmas to us for it getting there and to you all! I hope you like it as much as we do!

Dean meets classiccarangel on Twitter due to mutual interest in, you guessed it, classic cars. His handle 67impalahaver actually made Charlie cringe when he finally followed her, and all he could do was laugh at her horror over it. He can thank her for insisting he download and use the bird app in the first place, but he rarely admits how much he likes it to her, so as to prevent a bigger head than she already has. 

He's surprised how much he and classiccarangel hit it off through threads and comments, and they start talking in DM's pretty quickly. Turns out they have an instant connection and start communicating constantly. They message all hours of the day, about way more than just cars, and start to get pretty close. Well, as close as you can get while still only communicating through Twitter. 

At first, Dean thought classiccarangel was a girl, I mean can you blame him with a handle like that? And he was impressed by how much they actually knew about cars, until they end up telling each other their real names and he finds out the angel thing is because His name, Castiel, is after an actual angel. When he finds out he's a tax accountant, he's equally impressed over his extensive car knowledge and interest, since usually only mechanics or owners are actually that into them, of which Dean is both and Cas is neither. 

They never exchange pictures of each other really, but when they get each other's addresses and exchange very personalized Christmas gifts, Dean decides the next chance he gets, he's gonna meet the guy. 

That chance comes in the form of a car show. Now, Dean's not one to miss a car show anyway, so when one gets scheduled very near to where Cas lives in Pontiac, IL, Dean decides he'll make the trek out to surprise him. He'll give him an out of course. He'll mention he's in town for the show and offer Cas a ride, and hope he takes it, but if not, he'll enjoy the car show anyway, and they don't know what each other actually look like, so if Cas isn't comfortable meeting it's not like they'll have an awkward run in. He'll just idly wonder if this guy or that guy admiring the cars he knows Cas likes best are him. No big deal. Dean's hoping he'll take him up though. 

He's a bundle of nerves when he finally gets to the hotel. It's located pretty close to the venue and Cas’s house. Despite his nerves, he has a pretty good night actually, filled with burgers and pie from the diner down the street and excited DM's from Cas going on and on about the car show the next day. It's so tempting so many times to spill the beans, but Dean stays strong and just gets excited for Cas. 

The next day, well before the show, he gets a message about how excited Cas is again and how he just wants to be there already, so he takes it as a pretty good sign it's time to let him in on the secret. He takes a picture of Baby, with the hotel sign and main street sign clearly in the background, and sends it off with a message attached saying “Need a ride?”

They've been messaging pretty consistently so it's kind of a surprise when Cas doesn't reply right away. He gets a bit of panic setting in that he went too far and Cas will think he's some kind of stalker or something. Relief washes over him when he sees the three little dots followed by a reply message in all caps “YOU'RE IN PONTIAC? HOW QUICKLY CAN YOU GET HERE?”

He sighs as the tension about this plan leaks out of him at the enthusiastic message. Cas wants to meet him. He shoots back a quick “10 min?”, hoping that doesn't seem too eager. He gets an instant reply of “That's far too long Dean! Though I would like you to drive safely, I have to admit it will be torture waiting that long. Do you need my address again? Have you left yet? Are you on the road?” Dean can't help but laugh excitedly at Cas’s reaction. It's exactly what he was hoping for. This is gonna be awesome. 

He replies with “I wouldn't DM and drive in my Baby, you know that.” He smiles as he hits send. He doesn't have to wait long for Cas’s “Quite right. Now shut up and Get Here.” He laughs again as he pockets his phone and rushes around to the driver's side door. He feels giddy, like a kid getting to finally go play at his friend's house, and the feeling follows him the entire 7 minute drive, so ok, he might've sped a little bit. 

His plan is to be standing in front of Baby to present her to Cas when he walks up, but Cas apparently has other ideas, because before he can round the front of Baby and reach for his phone, he sees a man hurrying down Cas’s walkway right towards him. He expects Cas to go for Baby first, since he's seen plenty of car porn of her and now gets to see her in person. He opens his palm towards her and opens his mouth to start singing her praises when his arms unexpectedly fill with hard muscle wrapping around him, and dark soft hair brushing his cheek. Cas is hugging him. 

When his brain gets back online, he wraps up Cas just as tightly and breathes in the fresh rain and ozone scent coming off of him. He can't imagine what cologne could smell this good, but he wants to bathe in it. He buries his face into Cas's soft t-shirt and keeps holding on to the solid and warm form embracing him. Only his social queues bells beginning to ring, warning him this is a much longer and more intimate hug than normal for two people who just met, makes him loosen his grip. He realizes too late that they haven't really just met, they've been talking for ages and they know they're already friends. He quickly wonders if that was an appropriate hug between friends, but he immediately forgets all that when Cas pulls back slowly and he's met with a beamingly happy expression. It's like looking into the sun with a perfect background of endless blue sky and Dean is struck dumb by the sight of it. 

When Dean fails to speak, Cas doesn't skip a beat in derailing Dean's ability to think again by saying in his perfect gaveled, smoke soaked voice, “Dean. It's good to finally see you. Why didn't you tell me you were so devastatingly attractive?” His tone is light and he slaps his hand down on Dean's bicep and squeezes before turning to Baby and leaning down to her level as he slides his hands over her black shining surface. “Now this one, I already knew was stunningly gorgeous, but it's an entirely different experience seeing her in person. May I?”

Dean just nods dumbly at Cas’s questioning motion to open the door. Dean’s mouth runs away from him before he can stop it and he blurts out, “I'll let you in anything you want.” Dean feels the panic rise in his throat again but Cas just smiles wickedly and, since he's received permission, he slides inside Baby smoothly, leaving Dean to stand there like an idiot trying to work out the insane compliment he just received from the guy who is actually devastatingly handsome in this scenario. He stumbles around to the driver's side, momentarily enthralled by Cas running his hands along the dashboard at the same time he's reaching back to palm the leather of the seat back like he's being humped from behind. It's very distracting. 

He makes it to the driver's door and has to pause to collect himself. This was not what he was expecting. Not that he's complaining, but who would have thought his Twitter friend Cas would be so drop dead sexy and would flirt like this. They'd always joked around, sex and cars go hand in hand after all, but he'd always thought they stayed pretty deep in the friend zone until now. Faced with a very different possibility, he's now afraid to look inside and see Cas writhing around on the seats, because he doesn't think he could resist touching if he witnessed that again. 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door, trying to keep his eyes away from Cas, just in case. He risks a glance once he's settled and Cas is beaming at him again, which is only a little less tempting than rubbing himself on the seats. “I'll take that ride now.” Dean feels like his jaw drops into his own lap at the implication and he's half tempted to jump into Cas's arms and ride him until his legs give out. But Cas keeps talking. “The show doesn't begin for some time, I know you were referring to a ride there, but perhaps we could take a drive before then? I'd say we should get a bite to eat, but there will be plenty of food options at the show, and I'm partial to those types of foods when they're available.” 

Ok this is more like the friend talk Dean was expecting. He slows his roll and smiles over at Cas while he turns the key. “A drive sounds great Cas. And you know how I feel about food. This is gonna be awesome.” Dean keeps his excitement level high, even though there's a part of him that actually misses being struck speechless by Cas saying something incredibly suggestive, this is good too. Familiar and comfortable. He risks one more glance at Cas now that Baby's engine is purring perfectly. Cas’s eyes are closed and he's caressing the area on the seat between them like he's soaking in the sound of the motor, and there goes Dean's comfortable friend zone thoughts because he can't stop staring now. Cas hums with contentment. “It is good to hear you say ‘awesome' in person. It's just how I imagined it would be.”

Dean isn't quite sure how to take that, so he takes this opportunity to shift and pull onto the street to start their drive that he's not quite sure he'll survive. It goes well for the first little bit. Cas is looking around the entire interior, marveling at how pristine Dean keeps her. “I'm very glad you're here Dean. This is an excellent surprise. Why didn't you enter her into the show though, since you knew you were coming?” Dean settles in his seat more comfortably as he slows for a red light. “Well, I've entered her into shows before and it's actually pretty high maintenance. You don't really get to experience the actual show when you're working it. And I was hoping you'd want to go with me, so there was no way was gonna tie myself to Baby the whole time Though fair warning, when we pull up to the parking lot a lot of people assume she's here for it, and she kinda draws a crowd of people eager to start the show before they even get inside. Sometimes it takes a while to appease the masses before we can get in there.” 

Cas is beaming at him again and he almost forgets green means go and has to hurry to get through the intersection before someone behind him starts honking. “I don't mind appeasing the masses with you, as I'll likely be one of the patrons who takes advantage of your good nature in allowing the perusal of your pride and joy. It should be quite an enjoyable start to the event.” Dean swells with pride and he can't wipe the smile off his face, he can even feel the blush coming on from the praise he's not entirely used to receiving. “It's good to hear you speak all proper in person. It's just like I imagined too.” Except he didn't think it would come out of a sexy, built, stud with a whiskey voice and a penchant for flirting. Again, not complaining. 

They sit in content silence for a while, Cas still inspecting everything he can of Baby and eventually asking periodic and knowledgeable questions as they drive leisurely through town. It's nice, and Dean finds himself wishing they didn't live so far so this could be a more common occurrence. Cas is even more awesome live than online, and he already knows it's going to be hard to go back once it's time for him to leave. Hopefully, now that they've met, there’ll be pictures and video in their DM's, though Dean thinks that will probably make him miss real life Cas even more. 

He shakes himself out of those thoughts as he turns a corner. He notices Cas fidgeting like he wants to say something so he grants him mercy. “Spit it out Cas.” The small smile that spreads across his face at being caught will stick in Dean's mind for a long time. “At the risk of ruining our appetites I'd like you to try a milkshake from a place that's just around the corner. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at its awesomeness.” Dean shakes his head in amusement and follows where Cas points him until their pulling into the drive thru. “I'm always down for some awesomeness.” Dean doesn't miss the slight satisfied smirk Cas has as they pull up. 

He leans back to allow Cas to move over him to order for them and tries not to think about how good Cas still smells or how easy it would be to reach out and touch. “Two apple pie slushes please.” Cas smirks excitedly again, but this time it's right up close in Dean's face and he almost forgets he's about to get an apple pie treat and also that Cas remembered how much he loves pie, because Cas’s expression is a treat in its own right. Cas leans back again all smug and happy and Dean forgets again that he's driving and he needs to move. Cas’s laugh that could really be described as a giggle if it weren't so low, makes Dean's embarrassment worth it. Turns out, these apple pie slushes not only have homemade apple cider slush mixed with apple vanilla ice cream, but they top it with whip cream and then sprinkle crushed graham crackers all over the top of that. It's basically liquid apple pie and the sound Dean makes when he tastes it definitely makes him blush, but Cas doesn't seem to mind one bit. 

They end up taking their drinks to kind of an overlook that Dean says is right out of a teen horror movie with hook man if they were there at night. Cas just laughs and assures him that he won't be brutally murdered on his watch. Somehow Dean feels comforted by that. As Dean's licking the cream from his spoon he chuckles at his own thoughts before voicing them to Cas. “Guess my milkshake only brought one boy to the yard.” Cas doesn't miss a beat. “True, but the caliber of boy it brought more than makes up for it. It really brought a man to the yard, I think that's much better.” Cas finishes his statement with a wink and Dean doesn't know if he should melt or crack up laughing and the result is some weird combination of the two. 

Before Dean even really registers what happened, Cas is kind of freaking out. “Oh, Dean I'm so sorry! How could I have been so careless? I knew we should have brought these outside. It’s everywhere! Where are your extra napkins?” Cas had spilled a small line of ice cream down the seat and Dean tries to stop him from going for the glovebox, but Cas is determined to clean up the small mess that you would think is an entire pie smeared into the leather by how he's reacting. “No Cas, it's fine, just don't open the….glovebox.” There, for all the world to see, is a roll of condoms and a, decent sized but still mini, bottle of lube. 

Cas freezes for a full minute as the ice cream slowly leaks further back on the seat, before he notices the leather wipes tucked in the back and springs into action. He cleans up the small mess with a very large grin. “Shut up.” Cas replies after barely a pause. “I didn't say anything!” Dean looks up from the perfectly cleaned seat and glares at Cas. “Your face is really loud right now.” Cas laughs and it's such a good, soothing sound, Dean almost thinks this embarrassment is worth it too. Almost. “Were you hoping to find a partner for those or are they just in here all the time?” Dean jumps to his own defense far too quickly. “Dude, I was planning on hanging out with you the whole time!” If Cas ever misses a freaking beat, Dean will be surprised because he hasn't missed one yet. “That doesn't completely answer my question.”

Before Dean can stop himself, he lets out the first thought that comes to his head. “Fuck me.” It’s a complaint more than a request because Cas is just so overwhelming with his perfectly flirty and suggestive statements filled with sexual innuendo, but apparently Cas takes things literally too. “If you insist.” Cas’s eyes have gone predatory now and he literally pounces on Dean. It's heated and desperate as they ravage each other's mouths and tear at clothes. When Cas bites at Dean's neck at just the right spot while his hand dips under the back of Dean’s jeans, he's lost to sensation. “Oh fuck.” He can't even consciously make words anymore, they're just slipping out. Apparently Cas has more control because, once again, he doesn't miss one beat. “That's the idea.” 

Somehow, Dean is still holding his mostly empty cup as Cas rucks up his shirt and starts nipping at his ribs. He isn't sure how he manages, but somewhere between the curses and gasps Cas is pulling out of him, he manages to convey that they should get in the back. Cas is suddenly gone and the cup Dean was holding is gone with him. He hears the gravel outside the car being disturbed by footsteps and watches as Cas grabs the infamous contraband from the glovebox while he sticks his head back in through the door. “Well, are we going to the backseat or not Dean?” 

Cas’s hair is a sexy mess and his eyes are fiery storms of blue. His voice has definitely dropped a register, and Dean nods in the affirmative, but doesn't move from his awkward position with one leg up on the seat and his shirt still pushed up, exposing his abs and chest. Cas disappears again and Dean scrambles to follow him. He makes it into the back seat and pulls the door shut behind him. The bright sun and fresh air outside actually clears his head a bit and he wonders if they’re actually doing this, in broad daylight, in Baby's back seat. But as soon as he's back inside and Cas’s hands are back on him, manhandling him into laying down with one leg propped up on the back of the front seat and the other pushed against the back seat, with Cas sliding in between his legs to capture his lips again while he squeezes both his inner thighs over his jeans, Dean forgets about his worries and lets Cas take the reins. He obviously knows what he's doing here. 

It's awkward getting both their clothes off, there's more than one bumped knee and elbow, but Cas is on a mission, and once he has Dean in the same spread out position, only this time sans clothes, he stops to take Dean in. It would be another embarrassing moment for Dean if Cas didn't look so hungry for him. The way Cas’s eyes rake over him is like a drug to watch. It builds the anticipation until Dean's basically vibrating with it. Cas leans in and squeezes Dean's inner thighs again, the sensation that much more intense now, and Dean can't help but buck his hips, pushing his erection into the air in search for friction. He's never been this hard in his life and Cas is in no better condition. 

The moan that escapes him fills the car and is echoed back with the same enthusiasm. Cas should miss a damn beat one time so Dean can catch his breath, but no. Without hesitation, Cas’s mouth consumes him. He feels the head of his cock rub on the back of Cas’s throat and it takes just about everything he's got to keep from coming right then and there. He actually has to grab the base of his dick to stave it off, only Cas’s lips brushing his fingers doesn't help at all. Cas pulls off and stares Dean down. “Fuck Cas!”

Cas tilts his head in mock confusion. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Dean finds himself nodding aggressively before his arms are filled again with that hard muscle and his head fills with that fresh scent that is uniquely Cas. His mind flashes back to their initial meeting, and that affectionate hug, only this, this is about a million times better. Their cocks touch and drag low sounds from each of them and Dean bucks up again as a slick finger circles his hole as Cas lavishes Dean's nipples. “What are you, a fucking magician?” He feels Cas's lips spread into a smile as he bites down on Dean's nipple a bit harder, making him yelp, though he'd never admit he ever made that sound in his life. “Something like that.” And he must be, because Dean is already worked open and he didn't even notice one painful stretch. 

Cas brushes Dean's prostate once and Dean nearly bows his body all of the way off the seat. Cas quickly removes his deft fingers and moves closer while basically pulling Dean into his lap. “I think you're ready, you opened for me beautifully. Is this how you want it Dean?” If Dean could speak, he'd be yelling that fuck yes this is how he wants it and get in me already! As it is, he finds himself actually whimpering and nodding again to the point where his head hits on the door behind him. “Very well, in a moment we'll switch positions so you can ride me. Is that acceptable?” It’s not quite a moan that is ripped from Dean's chest, it's much too high pitched for that, but it is definitely louder than a whimper this time. “I'll take that as a yes.” And fuck Cas being so on point, because again he doesn't miss one fucking beat as he slides in slow. 

He gives Dean plenty of time to adjust, and the soft, pleased look he has as he eases deeper makes Dean go limp and useless. Cas clutches Dean's hips and pulls him in while pushing with his hips and Dean's suddenly tight as a bow as he arches his back, pushing Cas even deeper still. They're both trying to catch their breath until Cas apparently decides it's time to move. Dean reaches down to grasp anything he can and he finds strong forearms that grip him tight and pull him into each thrust. Dean's not holding back a sound as Cas rocks his entire world. 

He doesn't even care that his neck is bent against the door or that Cas’s head is also bent forward to prevent him from hitting the ceiling. Eventually however, these things start to be an issue. Cas calls it before Dean and pulls out so they can scramble to change positions and get Cas back inside of him where be belongs. They end up with Cas seated in the middle of the bench with his legs sprawled out and Dean straddling him while holding onto the back of the seat. Dean’s breath catches as the new angle plunges Cas deeper than he's been and Dean can't help but move his hips in tiny circles to feel Cas’s cock rub deep inside of him making sparks light behind his eyes. 

Cas grabs his jaw with both hands and guides him into a soft kiss, which actually makes Dean's hips speed up and they both moan in unison. Dean still makes that weird whining moan, but he doesn't care because Cas moves from his jaw to his outer thighs as to help Dean start to bounce, and fuck if this isn't the best sex Dean's ever had in his life. They kiss surprisingly lazy compared to the bouncing action Dean is keeping up with the help of Cas’s strong arms lifting him with each motion. Dean slows into more of a grind and Cas’s hands slide back, pulling his inner thighs apart from underneath, spearing him in the most perfect way. Dean has to lean close to Cas so he doesn't hit his head on the roof and Cas’s perfect smell mixed with sex and the bites and licks peppering Dean's shoulder and neck overtake him. “Cas I'm close.”

Just those words spring Cas into doubling his efforts. He draws Dean in with his mouth so they’re pressed closer but they're still keeping up that grinding pace, and Cas’s hands start to massage Dean's thighs and the lower part of his ass while his fingertips brush his entrance and perineum from both sides, barely touching Cas's own cock that's gliding in and out of Dean perfectly. 

It’s the growl that does him in. Cas’s muscles all tense and his hands squeeze Dean where he holds him, but the sound Cas makes right into Dean's ear has him spilling over untouched as he clenches down. Cas comes tumbling after Dean and his already bruising grip tightens even more for a moment before they both go lax in each other's arms. Once the orgasm fog clears, Dean realizes he probably won't be able to sit comfortably for a while, not only due to his sore ass, but also the place just below his ass cheeks that Cas gave so much squeezing attention to. He kind of loves it. 

“Was that too rough?” Cas’s voice has gone soft and tired and Dean wants to burrow down into it and never come out. “Are you kidding? If that wasn't perfection, I don't know what is.” Cas tightens his exhausted grip a bit at that. “Mmm. It was wasn't it.” They bask in the glow of two people who fit perfectly together for a while before gathering their clothes from various places around the car. Dean takes a glance out the fogged up window, looking for anyone who might bust them, but no one is around. Cas chuckles at Dean's perimeter check as he's pulling on his boxers and jeans at the same time. “What? It's the middle of the day Cas, we could've been busted by anybody!” Cas only pulls his clothes up far enough to leave his still condom clad dick out while he pulls his shirt on. Dean's almost as dressed when Cas brazenly opens the door without actually covering himself. 

“Cas what the hell? At least pull your underwear over your dick so no one sees it.” Dean's loud whisper makes Cas laugh outright. “Why Dean? Are you jealous?” Dean looks down at the ground shyly and before he can stop himself it slips out. “And what if I am?” Cas looks back warmly, giving Dean more than butterflies before he hobbles over to a nearby trashcan, picking up their mostly empty cups from where he apparently set them down, and disposing of the condom inside one while smashing the other one onto it, effectively hiding that they're was ever a condom in the first place. 

“Now that's genius.” Cas’s warm smile only grows as he offers his hand to help Dean out of the back seat. Dean's hobbling too though it's for a very different reason. They get their clothes straightened out and settle back into the front, Dean wincing slightly as he sits down, but ultimately getting comfortable again. “I hope you know how much I enjoy you Dean, and not just fucking you, though that was extremely pleasurable. You mean a lot to me and that wasn't just physical for me. I would like to be more than that with you.”

Cas has turned serious, but soft, eyes on Dean and he feels like he could fucking fly. The worry about what they did and how it would affect their friendship, and what Dean actually wants hadn’t really had a chance to sink in for Dean, but he knows as soon as the words leave Cas’s mouth, he wants the same thing. An exasperated, relieved, and excited, “Awesome.” Is all Dean can get out, but it seems to be enough for Cas because he absolutely beams at Dean before scooching closer and placing his hand on Dean's thigh lightly. “Now, I believe we have a car show to get to.” Dean squeezes Cas’s hand before putting Baby into reverse and pulling back out of their spot. “Fuck yeah we do.”

They didn't ruin their appetites, and the car show goes great. Dean's never had more fun at one. Cas is perfect. They share food, ogle the classic cars while mentioning none of them compare to Baby, and even hold hands and sneak into a corner to make out. Until they get a little carried away and are asked by an event volunteer to stop. At least she worded her request as, ‘Look, you two are cute and all, but you gotta clean it up for an event like this. Keep the hands over the clothes would ya?’ and it was all topped off with a wink. All and all, it is one of Dean's best days. 

Dean ends up checking out of the hotel early and bringing his stuff to Cas’s for the rest of his stay. They take a few more long drives while blasting Led Zeppelin, who Cas wasn’t too familiar with, but ended up enjoying, especially when it was at top volume while Cas drove Baby for the first time and nearly crashed her when Dean proceeded to give him road head the entire time. That was an interesting speeding ticket. They spend their days laughing and talking and fucking and Dean couldn't be happier. It’s a hard thing when Dean has to head back home, but it's made easier when Cas says he'll be down there the next weekend if he'll have him, and boy will Dean have him. Dean will have all of him as often as he can get it. 

Four months, and a bunch of traveling to see each other later, and Cas is moving to Kansas after he is mailed a miniature model of Baby, a mixed tape of Dean's favorite Zepp Traxx, and a house key. They end up finding another secluded overlook in Kansas pretty much just like the one in Pontiac, and only almost get charged with indecent exposure a couple times.


End file.
